Christ Will Come Again
by A1
Summary: The Last Judgement
1. Christ Will Come Again

You do not believe in God  
_You do not know the day_  
You do not believe in the Son of Man  
_You do not know the hour. . .  
_  
But you will look up one day and you will see him,  
You will see him coming on the clouds of Heaven 

You will realize on this day  
You were wrong

You could out talk the followers of this so-called God  
You had every argument down  
But you were wrong all your life 

Then the nations will be divided  
To the left and to the right  
You will go to the left

You will stand and watch the followers of God  
They will be standing in his glory and his love  
They will be happy

You will be among the evil and the wicked  
You will believe that you are damned forever 

But, you will here the Son's voice  
He will call you by name

Come, ye blessed of my Father,   
Come, there is a place in my kingdom prepared for you 

Confused you will walk out of the darkness   
Into the Light  
Away from the evil doers and the wicked   
Into the company of the followers of the Christ 

You will stand among these followers of Christ  
They have known and believed in the Son  
You have never known and believed  
You have never followed the Christ 

You will then ask of this Son of Man, clothed in splendor and glory,

Lord, I am Atheist,   
I am Pagan,   
I am Jewish,   
I am Muslim,   
I am Hindu,   
I am Buddhist,   
I am Shinto,   
I am not a Christian.   
I have never believed in you, the Christ  
Should I not be banished to the darkness?  
Why do I stand before you in the light? 

The Son of Man will smile

When I was hungry, you gave me food  
When I was thirsty, you gave me drink  
I was a stranger and you welcomed you  
I was naked and you clothed me  
When I was ill, you cared for me  
When I was in prison, you visited me 

Shocked and flustered you will protest  
I never fed you  
I never gave you drink  
I never welcomed you  
I never clothed you  
I never cared for you  
I never visited you 

And Jesus  
Son of Man and Son of God  
The Christ  
Will laugh 

When you did these for the least of my brothers  
He will say gently  
Then you did it for me

You will protest

I do not know you!

I am love

Those who love are my children

Blessed of my father

They are of me

And they know me

You are of me

You know me

Then. . .

You will look into His eyes

And find that 

Yes. . .

You do know Him

The Lord will smile

A smile only for you

Come, my beloved Child  
Come all of my Children  
Come into my fathers house  
Eternal life is yours forever 

And you will go with the followers of Christ  
And you shall live forever in the house of the Father   
And you will know joy and life as you never believed possible. . . 

The Spirit and the Bride say "Come"  
Let the Hearer say "Come"  
Let the One who thirsts come forward  
And the one who wants it receive the gift of life giving water 

Christ has died  
Christ is Risen  
Christ will come again 

****

*Author's Note*

Fixed a little, no major changes but better I'd say. The second to last stanza is a quotation from near the end of Revelation. The seventeenth verse of the last chapter to be exact. I've always loved the end of Revelation. . . 

The seven corporeal works of mercy, (feeding the hungry, giving drink to the thirsty, welcoming the stranger, clothing the naked, caring for the sick, visiting the imprisoned), are found in the Jewish tradition as well as other religious traditions. What makes this story so completely unique, is that in this story, God identifies Himself with the poor, and the least.

What kind of God, I ask you. What kind of God.


	2. Extended Author's Note

****

Extended Author's Note

I am of the belief, (And, I am afraid, very stubborn about it), that only if a person truly did not love God, only then they would go to Hell. By what is apparent to me through meditation on the Passion and on the nature of Gods love for us, I do not see how I could believe otherwise.

For all sins may be forgiven, (Baring, of course blasphemy, against the Holy Spirit which is to refuse forgiveness), and their wages paid through Christ. 

Now, it would seem that no atheist, agnostic or otherwise would be damned to Hell for they do not know God and thus are unable to love Him. This is plainly ridiculous.

God is not an entity to which a name can be attached and through that name be judged. Those who hate God for what they suppose He is will, inevitably either now or later, find that this supposed entity that they hate does not in truth exist. 

God is, (for lack of a better word), a force. The, (For there can only be one), Infinite and Supreme Force that is Goodness and Love. So it is apparent that anyone who hates a supposed god who supposedly inflicts upon his people unnecessary harm, do not truly hate God, but instead waste their energies upon nonexistence.

How then is God loved if not by His name? For God is not loved by words and thoughts, which only express feelings.

Love is God and thus anyone who truly loves has God within him. "God is Love, and who ever remains in Love remains in God and God in him." This is why we are to be judged on our actions for if we acted for the higher good of others, (Which is Love), and thus loved them and thus loved God, then shall we have Heaven. If it is found that we did not acted for others and thus did not love them and so did not love God, then shall we have chosen Hell, the eternal separation from the One who we do not love but who loves us. 

"If anyone says, 'I love God,' but hates his brother, he is a liar; for whoever cannot love his brother who he has seen cannot love God who he has not seen. This is the commandment we have from Him: whoever loves God must love his brother."

So in conclusion, and in accordance with my own belief, if anyone were to love God, (Regardless of any of who they are and what they believe), they would be counted among his followers on the last day. As shown in the poem.

(Poem is based on Matthew 25, 31-46. Quotations in the note are from the first letter of John in the beginning o the fourth chapter.)

****


End file.
